Adieu
by Mariko89
Summary: Naruto se déguise, il veut l'approcher. Sasuke le remarque, il a deviné. Pourtant, les masques ne pourront tomber car rien n'est possible sauf de se dire "adieu". Yaoi zarb, lemon.


Cette fic est venue suite à une petite conversation avec **Itooshii Koneko** qui me disais qu'elle avait commmencé à lire du yaoi après avoir lue de très bonnes fics (en anglais...argh!) sur du SasuFemNaru. Moi, je savais pas ce que c'était alors elle m'a expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un Sasu/Naru mais avec Naruto version féminine... J'étais plutôt rétiçente au début parce que Naruto, c'est un mec et que lui enlever ses "attributs" masculins, c'est comme toucher à l'essence du personnage... L'idée m'a quand même travaillé et je me suis demandé : "pourquoi Naruto serait-il une femme?". Voilà, ma réponse...

**Attention c'est du Yaoi hétéro (apparemment ça se fait), lemon, pas amateurs pas la peine.**

Crédits : **Kishimoto** l'a confirmé, Naruto et Sasuke sont bien des mecs et il lui appartienne... Une telle possessivité pour des mecs, vous trouvez pas ça louche, vous?

Merci à **Leeloo **pour ses corrections, la prochaine fois que je t'envoie un truc, c'est une "bulle" promis, on arrête les trucs guimauves et déprimants...

Pour que vous situiez bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais quand j'ai écrit ça, je vous invite à écouter une OST de Bleach, de **Shiro Sagisu** qui s'appelle **_Never Meant to Belong_**.

* * *

**Adieu**

* * *

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je le fais. Je veux juste t'approcher. Peut-être que je veux te séduire, me montrer à toi comme jamais je n'ai osé le faire avant. Cette fête chez Kiba, j'ai appris que tu irais. C'est étrange, tu as toujours eu horreur de ces rassemblements auparavant. J'ai peut-être eu peur aussi, tu allais voir d'autres gens que moi, te mêler à la foule et les attirer, immanquablement. Tu brilles tant, on ne peut pas te regarder sans être attiré. Tu es parfait, personne ne peut le nier. Bien sûr, il y a les erreurs du passé mais maintenant, tu es rentré. Je suis si heureux de ce fait même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait ça. Pas que je pense que ce soit pour moi, c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors ce soir, je me suis travesti pour pouvoir t'aborder. C'est ridicule, je sais. J'ai effectué une sexy-méta, rien que ça. Je voulais être beau et pouvoir bavarder avec toi, loin de nos sempiternelles conversations empruntent « d'enfoiré » et « d'abruti ». Je voulais juste m'approcher un peu de l'étoile que tu es. Je me suis faufilé parmi la masse de nos amis, personne ne m'a reconnu. Je suis devenu doué pour masquer mon chakra, même toi tu l'as concédé. J'ai acheté des vêtements spécialement pour cette occasion. C'est la vendeuse qui m'a guidé et je me suis laissé faire comme une petite poupée. Elle m'a même maquillé. J'étais gêné mais elle m'a fait un clin d'œil et m'a dit que personne ne pourrait me résister comme ça. Mais toi ?

Alors, je commence à danser et d'autres hommes sont venus se frotter à moi mais ils ne m'intéressent pas. Ils regardent cette poitrine rebondie, mon fessier que cette petite jupe ne fait qu'accentuer, mes longs cheveux blonds qui flottent librement. Mais je me fiche qu'ils soient là, je ne veux que toi. Soudain, je sens ta présence et je me retourne. Tu me regardais. Tu es si beau… mais tu l'es toujours, c'est vrai. J'ai peur tout à coup. T'es-tu fais si beau pour quelqu'un d'autre, une autre fille ? Sakura ? Je ne pourrai pas rivaliser, je le sais. Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine et je continue à danser comme si de rien n'était mais j'ai mal. Tu tournes la tête vers moi à nouveau et je croise tes yeux dans lesquels je voudrai me perdre. Tu m'observes avec curiosité. Ai-je éveillé ton intérêt ?

Contre toute attente, tu viens à moi et tu enserres ma taille fine pour danser avec moi. Je souris, je ne peux pas parler mais mes yeux te disent comme je suis heureux à ce moment-là. Tu guides nos pas et nous tournons sur la piste, nos corps se suivent dans une parfaite synchronisation. Nos mouvements sont fluides mais l'espace entre nous se réduit de minutes en minutes, nos respirations se font saccadées et tout s'arrête. Tu ne danses plus. Vas-tu t'en aller et me laisser ? Mon cœur se serre à cette idée. Mais tu me tends la main et je la saisis sans hésiter. Peu importe où tu me conduis tant que tu ne m'abandonnes pas.

Nous sortons de chez Kiba. Nous n'avons dit au revoir à personne mais je n'y fais pas attention et toi non plus. La nuit est tombée et nous marchons sous le ciel étoilé. Je suis si bien. Je n'en espérais pas tant. Pouvoir marcher avec toi, main dans la main, même sous cette forme tronquée, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier. C'est un souvenir que je conserverai à tout jamais. Je sais que je suis pitoyable. C'est vraiment minable d'être heureux de si peu mais je n'aurais jamais crû que cela serait possible alors je profite.

Je laisse tout mes soucis de côté. Pourtant, il y en a un paquet. Je suis le futur Rokudaime, vous savez ? Tsunade me forme et bientôt, je prendrai sa place. Et puis, je vais devoir me marier, tout comme Sasuke. Mon cœur se déchire à cette idée. Probablement que j'épouserais Hinata. C'est une Hyûga et baa-chan dit qu'il serait judicieux de bénéficier de l'appui de l'une des plus influentes famille de Konoha. Elle a sans doute raison et je sais qu'Hinata est amoureuse de moi. C'est sans doute mieux comme ça. J'essaierai de la rendre heureuse et je m'occuperai de nos enfants. De toute façon, toi et moi, ça ne se peut pas.

Je veux oublier ce futur qui me donne envie de hurler. Je veux laisser ça de côté et profiter de ta présence. Nous arrivons chez toi. Je tremble, j'ai un peu peur mais je suis décidé. Je ne te repousserai pas. J'ai toujours voulu être avec toi pour ma première fois. J'ai attendu longtemps cet instant. Je veux être à toi mais si ce ne sera qu'un mensonge mais peu importe si je suis dans tes bras. Tu me conduis à l'intérieur. Je suis rarement venu. J'apprécie que tu me fasses entrer dans ton intimité, j'aurais aimé que ce soit autrement mais ça ne l'est pas. Oublie et profite me souffle une petite voix. Tant pis pour moi car je me perds déjà.

Tu me guides jusque ta chambre et ferme la porte derrière toi. Nous n'avons pas parler mais peu importe, n'est-ce pas ? Tu viens prendre mes lèvres. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, c'est si doux, si tendre. Je ne te connaissais pas cet aspect là. Je manque d'expérience dans ce domaine là et je m'aperçois que toi aussi, tu es maladroit. Serait-ce aussi ta première fois ? Tu oses à peine me demander d'entrouvrir les lèvres avec ta langue mais je t'accorde l'accès immédiatement. Je ne sais rien te refuser mais surtout, je veux tout te donner. Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander. Nous lions nos lèvres, nos dents, nos langues. Doucement. Nous prenons notre temps.

Je découvre ta saveur. Tu as le goût de la rosée du matin, des bois mouillés et des fruits frais. C'est inattendu mais j'aime ce que je sais être le seul à pouvoir connaître à présent. Nous nous sommes approchés du lit. Mes jambes butent contre le rebord. Tu stoppes le baiser. Tu ne veux plus continuer ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'angoisser, tu me regardes dans les yeux et tu passes tes mains sur mes hanches pour venir chercher le bord de mon haut. Je lève les bras pour t'aider. Je porte pas de soutien-gorge et ma poitrine généreuse est libérée. Je lis une pointe de regret dans ton regard mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur sa signification.

Tu enlèves également ma jupe et ma culotte et je me retrouve nu devant toi. Je n'ose pas bouger. J'aimerais te déshabiller mais je ne sais pas si je peux. Tu saisis ma main et la dirige vers ton tee-shirt. Tu m'autorises à te l'enlever et tu lèves ensuite les bras comme je l'ai fait avant toi. J'aperçois ton torse musclé et je retiens mon souffle. Tu es encore plus beau que je ne l'espérais. Je me risque à poser la main sur la ceinture de ton pantalon et tu ne me repousse pas. Je fais glisser la fermeture et lentement je le descends tout en l'accompagnant. J'entraîne également ton caleçon avec une audace que je ne me connaissais pas.

Je me relève. Nous sommes tous les deux nus et nous nous perdons dans la contemplation de l'autre. Tu me regardes et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que ce que tu vois te déçois. Est-ce moi ? Je ne suis même pas fichu de réaliser correctement une sexy-méta ? Pourtant, tu me souris, un peu tristement, il me semble. Tu m'allonges sur le lit et tu entreprends de me caresser. Moi, je m'enivre de ton contact et de tes baisers. Je gémis sous l'assaut de ta langue qui viens chercher mes lèvres, puis ma gorge et ma poitrine. Tu cherches à me rendre fou de désir.

Je te touche à mon tour, je veux que toi aussi tu sois heureux. Je ne veux pas te décevoir. J'effleure ce torse dont j'ai si souvent rêvé, je frôle la pointe de tes tétons durcis et je me délecte de t'entendre gémir pour moi, grâce çà moi. Mais je veux plus que cela. Mes mains suivent un chemin précis, elles longent ta poitrine pour venir redessiner tes abdominaux avant d'approcher la douce ligne de poils fins qui bordent ce sexe tendu que j'appréhende mais que je viens moi-même trouver. Ma main viens le prendre doucement et le caresser. J'essaie de ne pas être trop maladroit, je ne sais pas si je fais bien ces choses là, tu es le premier avec qui je tente cela.

Je te sens te cambrer et tu pousses de petits cris qui me donne à penser que j'ai réussi à te faire plaisir et ça me rend heureux. Lorsque j'essaie d'appliquer ma bouche, tu me repousses. Je comprend quand je relève la tête et contemple ta face rougie. Tu crains de ne pouvoir tenir. Je m'allonge et attend que tu t'occupes de moi. Je ferai comme tu voudras. Je suis à toi, mon cœur et mon corps t'appartienne. Fais-en ce que tu voudras. Tu viens à moi et te places au dessus de moi. Tu reprends ton exploration où tu l'avais arrêté et je me contorsionne sous tes mains. Tu es fiévreux et impatient. Je le suis tout autant mais je ne peux empêcher une partie de mon esprit de penser que j'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement.

J'aurais voulu ne pas user de ce subterfuge. J'aurais voulu que tu me vois tel que je suis. J'aurais voulu que cela soit possible de t'aimer en toute liberté. J'aurais voulu… que tu m'aimes aussi. Mais cela ne se peut pas. Pourtant quand tu écartes mes jambes et que tu t'apprêtes à me faire tien, je vois des larmes couler le long de tes joues et je comprends. Tu sais que c'est moi, tu sais qui je suis et tu ne me repousses pas. Tu lèves tes yeux si sombres et j'y vois ton profond désarroi. Toi aussi tu m'aimes mais tu as admis que l'on ne peut pas. Pas comme ça. Je souris doucement. Je me redresse et saisis ta bouche.

Je te montre que j'ai compris et que comme toi, rien ne sera dit. Aucun aveu ne se fera. Aucune vérité ne sortira. Nous faisons semblant mais cela vaut mieux que d'énoncer ce qui nous coûterait à tout les deux. Faire comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de l'autre mais d'un inconnu, faire semblant qu'il n'y a pas de sentiments, que l'on ne se connaît pas. Se satisfaire de ce corps à corps qui n'est pas celui que l'on aurait voulu. Parce que les mœurs et les lois réprouvent ces assortiments, les dénigrent et les interdisent. Parce que les enjeux ne sont pas à notre guise. Tu me pénètres lentement et je me cambre pour t'accueillir dans la chaleur de ce corps quoi n'est pas vraiment le mien. Tu franchis la délicate barrière de ma virginité et je pleure sous l'effet de la douleur, tu me sers contre toi et je t'entoure de tes bras. Je sens l'humidité de tes larmes dans mon cou.

Je t'encourage d'un sourire et d'un mouvement de hanche. Tu commences tes va-et-vient. Tu ne me quittes pas des yeux et j'y vois tout ce que j'aurais voulu te dire. Il y a tant d'amour dans tes prunelles anthracites quand tu ne les voiles pas de cet air hautain qui nous est douloureusement quotidien. Je sens le plaisir montrer en moi et tes gémissements se transforment en cris ardents. Nous hurlons ensemble, tant de jouissance que de souffrance. Enfin, je m'accorde un répit. Je veux dormir avec toi. De toute façon, la prise de tes bras m'empêche d'aller où que ce soit.

Au petit matin, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te regarder dormir. Tu es si fragile dans ton sommeil, j'ai l'impression que je pourrai te briser rien qu'en posant les mains sur toi. Comme si tu étais irréel quelque part et que te toucher reviendrait à rompre l'illusion. Je me lève et me rhabille. Je dois partir maintenant. Je dois me dépêcher avant que tu ne te réveilles sinon je sais que je ne pourrais pas te quitter. Je dois rentrer et me changer pour affronter cette nouvelle journée. Je dois aller auprès de Tsunade pour apprendre mon rôle d'Hôkage. Je dois me conformer à ce que l'on attend de moi. J'épouserai Hinata et je te regarderai faire ta vie sans moi. Je fuis sans me retourner.

Adieu mon amour, soyons amis.

***

Cette soirée, j'y suis venu dans l'espoir de te voir, juste un peu même si c'était pour être avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je sais qu'on ne parle que de ton plus que probable mariage avec Hinata. L'appui du clan Hyûga est nécessaire si tu veux asseoir de bons soutiens en tant que Rokudaime. Tu as le mien, n'en doute pas. Je sais que tu l'épouseras. C'est mieux comme ça. De toute manière, elle sera heureuse celle qui aura la chance d'être à ton bras. Mais ce ne sera pas moi. Je serais ton ANBU personnel, je le sais déjà et l'un de tes conseillers avec Shikamaru. L'important, c'est que je resterai auprès de toi.

Je suis quelqu'un qui se plie aux règles, tu le sais. Je sais quel est mon devoir et ce que l'on attend de moi. J'épouserai Sakura. Elle n'attend que ça et je sais qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de moi. Je lui donnerais mon nom et elle enfantera de ces précieux rejetons qui redoreront le blason fané de Konoha. Une nouvelle espèce de Sharingan, quelle misère, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne peux m'y soustraire. Je tiendrai mon rôle et je serai toujours présent pour toi. Mon ange, je suis à toi.

Tu est apparu devant moi et je t'ai reconnu malgré ce déguisement, je sais qui tu es. Parmi tous, je n'ai aucun doute. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Tu danses sur cette musique qui m'insupporte et je ne vois que toi. Tu te tournes vers moi de nouveau et ton regard m'hypnotise. Je m'avance vers toi et je t'entraîne dans le rythme de cette musique sans nom. Nous nous complétons parfaitement, nous nous laissons entraîner ensemble. Je sais que tu ne penses pas que je t'ai reconnu et je comprend ce que tu essaies de faire. Un nous, juste un peu, juste cette nuit, rien que pour nous deux.

Alors, j'en veux plus. Je me stoppe et je te tends la main. Tu la saisis sans hésiter et je me sens transporté par cette confiance que tu as en moi. Personne d'autre que toi ne crois en moi autant que toi. J'ai beau être revenu et avoir tout fait pour me racheter, tu es bien le seul à ne pas me regarder avec cet air circonspect. Même Sakura semble toujours effrayée par le fait que je puisse repartir un jour. C'est sans doute pour cela que l'on me demande de me caser avec autant d'insistance. Une femme et des rejetons, quoi de mieux pour m'enfermer définitivement ? Si vous saviez… Il ne suffit que d'un ange blond, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Un ange qui m'ouvre une voie vers les cieux. C'est la seule chose qui me retienne vraiment.

Nous n'avons pas pour autant changer nos habitudes. Insultes, entraînements, quand on nous en laisse le temps. Des ramens chez Ichiraku, des missions. Bientôt, nous n'aurons plus le temps de faire cela. Mon cœur se serre à cette idée alors je veux en profiter maintenant, puisque tu es là, avec moi et faire ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Tu regardes les étoiles et moi, je te contemple toi. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment toi, sous cet accoutrement de nymphette sexy. Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Ainsi, je peux te tenir la main et me balader avec toi. Autrement, nous n'aurions pas le droit.

Je sais maintenant que tu m'aimes autant que moi mais nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de rompre ces faux-semblants. Nous ne pouvons nous y prendre autrement. Nous sommes arrivés chez moi et je te conduis jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ai tant voulu ce moment et tout est faux finalement. Nous n'avons pas parlé. Que dire d'autre sinon cette vérité qui nous aurait déchiré ? J'approche pour saisir tes lèvres. Elles sont si douces. J'espère que je ne m'y prend pas trop mal mais tu n'as pas l'air de t'en formaliser. Je te demande timidement d'entrouvrir tes lèvres et tu m'accordes le passage. Je te goûte mais je m'interroge ? Est-ce bien toi ? Est-ce ta saveur que je sens ?

Je dois faire abstraction de ça. J'arrête le baiser. Nous sommes au bord du lit et j'entreprends de découvrir ton corps… Enfin, ce simulacre de corps. Je dévoile d'abord ton buste puis tes jambes. Un corps tout en forme et rondeurs. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas être déçu. J'aurais voulu te toucher toi, tes muscles d'homme pas cette version féminine et si fragile. J'aurais voulu sentir ton excitation et ton désir en même temps que tu aurais découvert le mien. Cependant, je me reprends car je sais que tu as lu mon incertitude dans mes prunelles et je n'oublie pas que je veux que ces instants soient précieux pour toi.

Je prends ta main et la dirige vers moi. Je veux que tu me découvres également et tant pis si ce n'est pas ce que nous voulions, nous en profiterons tant que nous le pourrons. Tu m'ôtes mes vêtements avec prudence. Tu es aussi intimidé que moi, je le sens. Je sais que nous sommes tous les deux innocents et j'appréhende. Je veux que tu éprouves du plaisir et je ne veux surtout pas te faire de mal. Même si tu es dans ce corps de femme. Je t'allonge doucement sur le lit et je pars à l'exploration ton visage et de ta gorge puis de ta poitrine. Tu pousses de petits gémissements qui m'encouragent.

Tu me touches à ton tour et bien que surpris, je me laisse faire. Tu me caresses comme j'aurais voulu le faire avec toi. C'est si doux, tu prends ton temps. Tu hésites. J'ai l'impression d'être un objet précieux et fragile sous tes doigts. C'est si bon, je ne retiens pas mes gémissements. Je veux te montrer tout le bien que tu me fais. Tu atteins mon sexe qui est tendu par tes bons soins et tu l'enserres de ta main avant de le masser délicatement. C'est trop, il faut que je t'arrête. Je te relève et tu me regardes avant de comprendre et t'allonger à côté de moi. Tu es soumis à mon bon vouloir parce que tu me fais confiance. Je t'aime tant à cet instant.

Je recommence à te parcourir et tu frissonnes sous moi, tu gémis et m'offre une face rougie par le désir. Je suis heureux mais je suis frustré. J'aurais voulu que cela soit autrement. J'écarte tes jambes et me présente à ton entrée. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se passe comme ça ? Je me sens désemparé et cela se voit. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux les retenir. Je suis triste, je suis mal. Tu te redresses et viens faire taire mes larmes d'un baiser. Je te regarde te recoucher. J'ai envie de hurler. Tu me souris doucement et m'encourage d'un regard.

Tu as compris que je t'ai reconnu, je crois. Tu sais que je t'aime maintenant. Pourtant, cela ne change rien. Nous sommes deux hommes et mis à part cette mascarade, rien ne nous rapprochera plus après ça. Je sais que tu en es conscient mais tu veux profiter de ce moment. Alors, j'entre en toi doucement, précautionneusement. Je te sens te cambrer sous l'effet de la douleur quand je te prends ce que tu m'avais réservé jusqu'à maintenant. Je te sers dans mes bras et je sens tes larmes. Je m'en veux de te faire souffrir. Mon trésor, mon amour.

Tu me fais comprendre que tu veux continuer et je me mets en mouvement, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus rapidement. Tes jambes entourent ma taille. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mes yeux des tiens. Ils brillent comme des diamants, leur éclat n'en est que plus grand. Je tiens deux saphirs prisonniers de mon étreinte. Je suis empli de honte tellement je me sens bien. Notre plaisir s'en va croissant et tes cris résonnent dans les miens. Nous jouissons enfin et je dois te relâcher à mon plus grand regret. Tu vas me quitter et je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, je te serre dans l'étau de mes bras, je ne veux pas que tu partes déjà.

Tu t'endors auprès de moi et je te contemple longuement, je me gorge de chaque instant car chaque seconde qui passe m'éloigne de toi, chaque minute qui s'écoule scelle le pacte définitif de ton départ. Il n'y aura bientôt plus de nous. Nous ne peut pas exister, il n'y a pas de place pour lui ici. Tu seras Hôkage, le plus grand de tous et moi, je te soutiendrai. Tu auras un clan Uchiha puissant, avec de nombreux enfants et nul ne pourra s'opposer à toi. Ce sera ma façon à moi de te protéger et de rester près de toi. C'est pathétique quand j'y songe.

Ce soir, nous avons compris ce qu'il en était vraiment. Nous nous aimons et nous sommes devenus amants. Pourtant, il n'y a rien entre nous que des faux-semblants. Rien ne s'est dit en vérité. Rien qui aurait pu nous trahir et nous faire souffrir. C'est mieux de se taire que de le dire. Mettre des mots sur nos sentiments, ça n'a jamais fait parti de nos points forts de toute façon. Nous devrons nous contenter de ce que nous avons. Cela nous suffira, tu crois ? Je m'endors avec cette question qui n'appelle pas, qui ne veut pas de réponse.

Je t'ai senti te lever mais je ne ferai rien pour te retenir. Nous n'avons pas le droit. Cette nuit fut magique pour moi autant qu'elle fut tragique. Mon destin est scellé tout comme le tien l'est. Nous ne nous appartenons plus depuis longtemps. Qui aurait crû que je tomberais amoureux de toi ? Surtout pas moi. Pourtant, si je suis revenu, c'est bien pour ça. Pour être auprès de toi et te voir réaliser tes rêves. Nous n'en avons jamais discuté. J'ignorais que cet amour était partagé. C'est irrationnel quand j'y pense, que deux personnes aussi différentes que nous soient unies par un tel sentiment. Cela défie toute les lois de la probabilité, toute logique et pourtant, c'est vrai.

Je sais que tu vas me quitter. Je ne te retiendrai pas, je n'en ai pas le droit. Te dire adieu, je ne le peux pas alors je fais comme si je ne savais pas. On n'est plus à ça près, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien mieux pour nous deux, c'est ce que je me répète en boucle pour ne pas te sauter dessus, t'obliger à rester avec moi. C'est ridicule, nous ferions quoi ? Fuir ? Plus de rêves et pas d'avenir, notre amour n'y résisterait pas et nous finirions par nous entretuer. C'est mieux comme ça. Il n'y a pas d'espoir dans cette voie là. Pas de nous deux, il vaut mieux se contenter d'un rien à défaut de mieux.

Adieu mon amour, nous ne serons qu'amis.

* * *

Voilà, un truc bien guimauve, bien déprimant mais je vous jure que j'ai une bulle d'écrite et que je vais essayer de m'ateler à des trucs différents (j'hésite entre humour ou dark...).

**Un avis?**

Désolée pour le retard de publication mais le site buggait, y peux rien...

**Bon dimanche et bonne semaine!**


End file.
